The purpose of this core is to provide cells and proteins as needed to the four Projects of the Program. The[unreadable] specific cells to be isolated by Core B personnel are: 1) blood cells, primarily platelets of human and murine[unreadable] origin; 2) endothelial cells of human and murine origin; and 3) eukaryotic or prokaryotic cells expressing certain[unreadable] integrins, cytoskeletal proteins and mutants of these proteins. The prokaryocytic cells are used as a source for[unreadable] purified proteins; talin, kindlins and scr-family kinase derivatives, in the core and provide to the individual[unreadable] projects as needed. The preparation of cells by experience personnel will help to insure uniformity of purity and[unreadable] function. To have a reliable source of functional platelet preparations as needed by the projects is particularly[unreadable] valuable since the function of platelets can be highly variable. This is also true of endothelial cells of murine[unreadable] origin where experimental progress often depends on performing experiments with the cells derived from a[unreadable] small number of valuable mouse strains. The purified proteins are used in binding studies and for structural[unreadable] analyses, where relatively large quantities of high quality preparations are needed. With the need to prepare a[unreadable] limited number of proteins, isolation procedures can be standardized to provide high quality products. To[unreadable] perform these activities centrally will conserve resources, will help to insure quality and will allow for interproject[unreadable] comparison of results. In addition, since the individual Projects will still require substantial independent[unreadable] cell culture and will undoubtedly need to isolate cells for specific experiments, the Core will function in training[unreadable] members of the Program Project laboratories in proper cell culture and isolation methodologies and in[unreadable] appropriate ways to assess the quality of the cells. Thus, the Core serves an educational function as well.